Flash Sword
Flash Sword Style (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū) or simply known as the Flash Sword (一閃剣 Issenken) is an extremely difficult to employ style of swordsmanship currently only known by the infamous Anthony Normand and the partial reason behind his epithet. Description A sword-style involving several sub-variants, differing with each and every practitioner. Yet, predominantly, it is a style of speed and efficiency. The user does not waste a single movement, and fluid motions are linked together irreversibly causing immense damage despite weak attacks being the foundation of these combinations. Flash Sword is an incredibly difficult style of swordsmanship to delve into. Mainly due to the incredible difficulty using this, needing an immense amount of stamina, along with an individual's own unique touch, Flash Sword is considered a forever-changing style. Not limited by any rules or boundaries, the whole concept of any style of the Flash Sword is simply the use of one's imagination. Most, if not all variants of this style are fast-paced and have very few intervals of pause. Each technique links into another flawlessly as dozens of variants are born from a single technique. The users, not only work on the effect, but the root. Allowing them to change their technique to fit a variety of situations, and thus, Flash Sword is named one of the most efficient brands of swordsmanship to have ever existed. Each variant of this style is dependent on the user and their own natural abilities themselves. A user is capable of possibly using a devil-fruit's abilities in conjunction with this style, or in Anthony's case, any psychic ability. Even something such as Haki is able to imbued into this style for an enormous variety and boost in power. Training As one would expect from such a consuming style. Flash Sword requires an immense amount of dedication in order to completely achieve one's own interpretation of their style. Flash Sword's training is not simply physical, as if this was the case, Flash Sword would simply be a user running amok with their speed with no intention of striking the target. Flash Sword's training is far more deeper than simply the physical. Flash Sword's training deals with one's mind and body, allowing them to align, become on the same realm. Allowing not the body to take the mind, but the mind to become equal with the body. Flash Sword's training is primarily begun, not physically, but philosophically, not something an ordinary aspiring swordsman would ever suggest. Flash Sword's philosophies, not only do they delve deep into the mind, but are represented directly through one's blade. These philosophies are listed in such an order to provide a logical foundation for the user to cooperate with, allowing their style to be used at maximum efficiency. Harmony Harmony (協調 Kyōchō) the first and likely the foremost philosophy that a user practices. Harmony, not the union between a wielder and his blade. No. It is an understanding. An understanding that allows even the most "dull" of blades to become the sharpest. Harmony is the acceptance that a blade is a fragment of one's self. And that, once accepted, is forever a part of oneself. Along with self-realization, this philosophy brings an almost spiritual benefit to one. Simply, a blade stays forever sharpened, regardless of what conditions it faces. Imbued with the user's own belief in their blade, the sword which culminates a flash, will forever remain, regardless of it's opposition. Conviction Conviction (確信 Kakushin) the second philosophy that one gains through their training. Conviction, not simply the will to keep fighting. No, that is not the practice of Flash Sword, as one's conviction may simple be, to stay alive? No matter the circumstances. Flash Sword teaches one to fight forever with their single purpose, their conviction of living in mind. Without this conviction, this drive to push them forward, a blade is simply swung, without any goal, any goal to become more than one already is. Conviction plays, not a spiritual benefit, but a mental benefit, and is greatly present in one's fighting style. Every single practitioner's interpretation of Flash Sword is in someway linked with their conviction, and it is their conviction that simply leads to an unique Flash, born in every new sword. Ascension Ascension (興起 Kōki) the third and final philosophy of a Flash Sword practitioner. Ascension is essentially to rise beyond one's limits. To become what you could not before. Ascension is an extremely important factor in one's achievement of Flash Sword. Ascension. To create a flash that leaves your trail behind for a new sword, a new flash to follow. The achievement of this final philosophy brings about the desire and subsequently, an increase in one's speed. To such dramatic levels that even elites are baffled at the ease they move through the battlefield. Not only with their speed, but with conviction and yet, a strange sense of harmony. This is the essence of Ascension. One ascends the boundaries of humanity, and proceeds to become more than before. Physical Training Once Philosophy has been achieved, a practitioner begins to take their physical training. Involving an extremely strict resume of exercises that create an overall very well-rounded body, both in physique and subtlety. Ironically, despite Flash Sword being a style of swordsmanship, the practitioner/apprentice's swordsmanship is not trained by another individual, as refining one's own art cannot be done with assistance from another, despite how much one tries, they may not interfere. Speed: The most important aspect of one's physical training. Flash Sword emphasizes on immense speeds. As such, the first and foremost training is given to one's speed. Instructors are instructed to give an immense burden to their students, such a burden that plunges all but the strongest of light. Essentially, this "burden" are a pair of extremely dense weights. With these weights, the apprentice must perform daily chores, and various other activities in order for one's lower body to run on willpower alone. Achieving this, the instructor may be able to take these weights on, and immediately gives the apprentice a test. To be able to catch the instructor off-guard, using their newly attained speed to do so. If achieved, the training progresses onto it's next stage. If not, then one must resume this training, once more. Stamina: A very important aspect of one's physical training. Due to the immense levels of speed one achieves through speed training, stamina is equally, if not, more important in order to be able to prolong the use of such speed. Done through various light exercises that progressively become heavier in order to achieve the desired effects required for this style. Strength and Durability: To inflict damage and take damage. Although important, these aspects can usually be overlooked by most due to the style not relying on individual techniques, but a culmination of multiple strikes. However, increase of strength and durability may be done in many ways, most of which are up to the instructor themselves. Mental Training Despite being a supposed physically-inclined style of fighting, Flash Sword in fact, focuses equally in both mental and physical progression. This is due to the creator's own personal philosophy. One is not powerful through their abilities. One is only powerful, through how they use their abilities. As such, every user gains a specific set of mental teachings which enhance their overall prowess in these areas by a large amount. Observation (着眼 Chakugan) to observe an enemy's every movement is the core essence of the Flash Sword. For to land a hit one must be be knowledgeable on where his enemy lie. The user gains keen training in observation via the enhancement of their natural to the point where they are considered on the verge of "superhuman". This allows them to be able to keep up with virtually any opponent only with their natural abilities, and those that possess the keen Kenbushoku Haki surpass this amazing observational skill by leagues, to the point where nothing can be missed from their six senses. Exploitation (開発 Kaihatsu) to exploit an enemy's weakness and take advantage of it. Flash Sword pupils are trained extensively to exploit weaknesses that come to their light, utilizing appropriate and devastating counters to destroy their opponents. However this takes keen sensory along with enhanced feats of physical strength which is the reason why an all-around training is so important. Manipulation (操縦 Sōjū) to manipulate one's own strengths and an enemy's weakness is the art that very few are able to achieve. Through keen intellect and subsequent amounts of training, one is able to overwhelm their opponent through simple movements merely by counter-acting every one of their attacks with an appropriate response. An immense amount of focus and sheer experience is needed to master this art. Techniques Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Fighting Styles